


Взболтанный

by WTF_Winter_Soldier, Zamykaet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gore, HYDRA Trash Party, LITERALLY, Lobotomy, Locked-in syndrome, M/M, MCU trash meme, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Skull Fucking, Steve/Bucky is only implied, Trauma, Violence, Wound Fucking, as in dick to the head kind of thing, i have absolutely no excuse for this, penises going where penises shouldn't, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Немного другой смысл выражения «трахнул в мозг»...





	Взболтанный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scrambled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217688) by [gutrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutrots/pseuds/gutrots). 



> Насилие всех видов. Нецензурная лексика. Недобровольные медманипуляции в ассортименте. Курсив в тексте обозначает сказанное по-русски.

Скрестив ноги, Агент сидит в углу темного коридора глубоко под землей. Его взгляд покорно направлен вперед и расфокусирован, а по подбородку стекает широкая полоска слюны. Он почти полностью неподвижен, за исключением едва заметного движения взад-вперед, когда покачивает верхней половиной тела. Ярко-красная капля медленно стекает с того места, где под длинными грязными волосами должно быть левое ухо. Падает, петляет между мышцами, костями и рубцовой тканью, оставляя за собой причудливый след. 

Вокруг так спокойно и так тихо.

* * *

— И тогда я сказал — вы не пошлете четырех парней с АК-47 в...

Разговор резко обрывается. Двое мужчин, идущих по коридору, замирают, завернув за угол и увидев Агента — Зимнего Солдата — сидящего на полу, полностью голого, качающегося вперед-назад, как долбаный дебил. С его телом, на первый взгляд, все в порядке, и контраст между жесткими мышцами и детской позой кажется обескураживающим и комичным. Осталось ему только начать сосать большой палец, чтобы дополнить карикатурный образ. Длинные волосы и полумрак коридора скрывают его лицо: он лохматый, как уличная собака, попавшая под дождь. Зрелище в целом жалкое и самую чуточку забавное.

Самый смертоносный убийца в мире стал вот этим.

— Кто, черт побери, оставил его здесь?

— Откуда мне знать? Выглядит стремно.

Один из бойцов толкает Агента железным носком ботинка. Достаточно сильно, чтобы привлечь внимание, но не испачкать обувь. 

— Эй, придурок, что ты тут делаешь? Не убиваешь людей, не сосешь члены, или чем ты там занимаешься в свободное время? — спрашивает он.

Агент не отвечает. Раздражаясь, боец с силой бьет его по ребрам. Агент качается вбок, но не сдвигается с места, с его потрескавшихся губ не слетает ни звука. Он продолжает смотреть на голую бетонную стену, словно надеется увидеть на ней объяснение происходящего. 

— Ты знаешь, что будет, если ты не ответишь начальству, да, сука? — напоминает боец, наклоняясь и давая Агенту пощечину, чтобы вернуть голову на место. 

Он хватает Агента за подбородок и поворачивает его голову к гудящей флюоресцентной трубке, освещающей полутемный коридор, чтобы присмотреться. Увидев слюну, размазанную по подбородку Агента, он морщится, отпускает его голову и вытирает ладонь о брюки. Наклоняется, и запах железа и свежего мяса ошеломляют его.

И вот тогда он замечает кровь.

На левой стороне лица Агента слишком много крови. Некоторые потеки красные и свежие, другие потемневшие и ржавые, кровь узкими ручейками течет из-под грязных спутанных волос Агента по шее. Через гребаное плечо вниз по груди, по металлической руке, затекая в стыки пластин. Там, где кровь смешалась со слюной, капающей из обвисших губ, она стала акварельно-розовой, размазалась по груди и стекла еще ниже, на колени. 

Левая сторона головы Агента покрыта кровью и ошметками плоти, волосы прилипли к коже, кровь склеила их в пряди. Там, где раньше было ухо, теперь зияет дыра, края которой безуспешно пытаются стянуться, слипаясь и разрываясь от постоянного движения. Хрящ удален точным надрезом, осталась лишь ровная кожа, пульсирующая, двигающаяся, краснеющая и бледнеющая, и она выглядит странно живой на фоне почти неподвижного тела Агента. Неповрежденная кожа вокруг раны туго натягивается, будто пытаясь прикрыть дыру, но безрезультатно. Ткань нарастает и корчится, образуя куски и сгустки, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. 

Сама кровь льется из глубокой выемки, когда-то бывшей ушным каналом. Дырка достаточно глубокая, чтобы обеспечить прямой доступ к мозгу Агента. И ее диаметр сам собой вызывает непрошенные ассоциации. Она больше, чем огнестрельное ранение. Больше, чем крупнокалиберный патрон. Больше десятирублевой российской монеты. Больше, чем стандартная эмблема на головном уборе ГИДРовцев. Выражение «трахать в мозг» внезапно приобретает совсем иной смысл...

Размер идеален, если сопоставить его с определенной частью человеческого тела.

Эта мысль кажется непристойной. Но то, какой сейчас Агент — податливый, послушный, и совершенно беспомощный, заставляет член дернуться в штанах. Каково это — иметь полную власть и контроль над самым страшным существом в истории? Каково это — сделать из него просто дырку? Сломать так, чтобы уже никак нельзя было собрать обратно. Использовать его как вещь, как кучу мяса — рыхлую, податливую, теплую. 

Очевидно, что Агент, несмотря на его детское поведение, отнюдь не девственник. Он с самого первого дня в ГИДРе научился принимать члены. С тех пор, как какой-то находчивый солдат обнаружил, что полное повиновение Агента выходит далеко за рамки любой миссии. Но поиметь его вот так? Оставить свой след там, где никто раньше не был? Это за пределами искушения.

Боец машет напарнику, убеждая его уйти в глубь коридора в одиночку. Заверяя его, что он отлично позаботится о неуместной вещи.

* * *

— Кто он? Тот человек на мосту пожалуйста пожалуйста пожалуйста _пожалуйста_ мне нужно это знать. Я знаю его _он знал меня_. Я клянусь. _Пожалуйста_ пожалуйста скажи мне, кто он такой. _Расскажи мне_.

— О, просто заткнись. У меня голова от шума болит, — бормочет доктор себе под нос, вкалывая Агенту в бедро шприц, полный транквилизатора. 

Агент, превращаясь в бесполезную вещь, потихоньку слабеет, все тише бьется в ремнях. Когда СТРАЙК принес его, он был полностью нефункционален: кричал, плакал, задавал вопросы, явно погрязнув в одной из своих повторяющихся фантазий. Как и всегда, его привязали к креслу и воздействовали на мозг электричеством, чтобы откалибровать до оптимального функционирования.

Но на этот раз ничего не вышло. Врач повторил процедуру, но повторное лечение не дало никакого результата. Это, впрочем, было ожидаемо — в конце концов тело стало невосприимчивым. Развивается сопротивление, а значит, нужен экспериментальный подход. Существовала простая аналогия, которую доктор использовал, чтобы проиллюстрировать необходимость прогресса своим ученикам. В другое время. На другой работе.

Когда человек варит яйцо, он может получать разные результаты, но только до тех пор, пока яйцо не сварится вкрутую. Можно подержать его в воде минуту, три минуты — результат будет разным. На седьмой минуте — снова изменится. А за десять можно полностью сварить его. Еще немного — и больше ничего нельзя будет изменить. Места для прогресса не останется, дальше яйцо так и будет оставаться просто вареным.

Человеческий мозг, несмотря на его почти мистическую сложность, до странного похож на яйцо. За исключением того, что на яйце все же нельзя провести операцию.

Эти мысли заставляют доктора вспомнить, что происходящее с Агентом — гребаный кавардак, из-за которого он пропускает обед.

Кстати. Тело Агента, кажется, наконец перестало бессмысленно дергаться и почти полностью погрузилось в наркотический сон, но из соображений безопасности от кресла его отвязывать не стали. Несмотря на то, что это не оптимальная поза для хирургии, доктор — нетрадиционный специалист и может провести операцию даже в таких ситуациях, как эта. Резиновая капа тоже осталась на месте. Агент, конечно, может перепачкаться в слюне, но слюна однозначно лучше, чем искусанные пальцы: когда он просыпается, то начинает рычать и вести себя, как бешеная собака.

Ампутация проходит быстро и чисто, и доктор даже чувствует гордость за стандарт медицинского обслуживания в данном подразделении ГИДРы. И это несмотря на то, что доктор раздражен — в шкафчике всего в нескольких футах от него лежит коробка, и в ней сандвич с яичным салатом, а Агент поглощает седативные вещества с той же легкостью, что бодибилдер — китайские стероиды.

Одно быстрое движение, и ухо падает на пол, оставляя вместо себя лишь красный контур там, где хрящ соединялся с головой. Все, что сохранилось — небольшое отверстие ушного канала, слишком узкое, чтобы соответствовать необходимым инструментам. Пара быстрых разрезов тут и там, палец, застрявший между кожей, костью и мышцами, и все, проблема решена. Из раны выходит приличное количество крови, стекая по левой половине тела Агента, но у них урезанное финансирование, поэтому нельзя тратиться на бессмысленные бинты и повязки. Потеря крови вряд ли навредит Агенту — суперсолдатское самоисцеление, все дела. Инструменты теперь с легкостью входят внутрь. Несколько разрезов и проникновений в височную долю тут и там, и все, через час становится очевидно, что проблема сохранившейся памяти больше Агента не потревожит.

Доктор подумывает над тем, чтобы наложить швы, но в итоге решает, что Агент и сам прекрасно исцелит себя. Он вводит активатор с веществом, предназначенным для прекращения кровотечения, и стирает кровавые корочки влажной тряпкой. Управляющей верхушке стоит его поблагодарить. Больше никакого бормотания о мужчинах и мостах, никаких ударов, никаких конфузов. Больше никаких промахов во время миссий. Больше никаких счетов за электричество.

Агент медленно открывает глаза. Он не выплевывает капу. Не дергает кожаные ремни, которые притягивают его к креслу. Он не кричит. Стоит блаженная тишина, и проблема, кажется, решена окончательно. 

СТРАЙК еще не вернулся, чтобы забрать Агента в криокамеру, видимо, решив, что операция займет больше времени. Но, как считает доктор, это маловероятно. Он знает, что делает, и кроме этого, починка мозгов не занимает много времени. Не для него. Плюс не похоже, что на обслуживание оружия требуется много внимания, за исключением, возможно, ядерного. Оно нуждается в хорошем уходе. И дроны тоже. И тот новый вирус, над которым они работают в Науке-и-Технике. Но это старье? Точно нет.

Воодушевленный тем, что Агент молчит, доктор отстегивает ремни, подхватывает Агента под неравные плечи и подталкивает в направлении коридора. Металлическая дверь захлопывается с громким скрипом, а потом слышится глухой стук, когда Агент спотыкается и падает на колени, но доктор решительно игнорирует его, отвлекаясь на нарезанные яйца между двух кусочков ржаного хлеба.

* * *

— Что они с тобой сделали? Неплохо встряхнули твои мозги, а? — тянет боец, проводя пальцами по краям раны. — Ну, можешь мне поверить — всегда найдется, куда хуже, — продолжает он, стягивая штаны и погружая напряженный член в ярко-красную дырку в голове Агента.

Рана легко поддается, плоть сдвигается, позволяя войти туда, где она еще не срослась. Она открывается, чтобы снова затянуться, будто тянет его внутрь. Внутри узко, мокро, тепло, слишком естественно, чтобы ошибаться. Это место будто создано для того, чтобы трахать в него Агента. Парень зависает, не двигаясь, поглощенный до жути знакомым ощущением.

Агент выглядит так, словно вот-вот задохнется: вытаращенные глаза, распахнутый рот, слабые звуки где-то внутри горла. Но он остается неподвижным, не делая ничего, дабы противостоять вторжению. Единственный признак того, что он явно не наслаждается своим вынужденным положением — слезы в глазах. Он выглядит потерянным. Пропавшим. Пустым домом с включенным светом. Это зрелище почти граничит с эротикой. Боец пытается убрать слипшиеся волосы, рефлекторно заправляя их за ухо, которого больше нет, и пряди падают обратно, обвиваясь вокруг члена и прилипая к коже вокруг раны. 

С мягким движением бедер он слегка выходит — достаточно для того, чтобы тонкая струйка крови присоединилась к потекам на левой стороне тела Агента, а сама рана непристойно хлюпнула. Воодушевившись, боец снова двигается, и ручейки красного и розового цвета льются по его члену, облегчая скольжение. Он меняет хватку, поместив одну руку на спутанные волосы на затылке Агента, а вторую на подбородок, и начинается толкаться.

Он двигается жестко, резкими и неглубокими толчками. Что-то есть в этом скользком жаре, что заставляет его оставаться внутри, а не выходить полностью. Влажная каша в голове Агента, омывающая его член. Или кровь, и обрывки плоти, которых становится все больше, когда он продолжает трахать отверстие, и сгустки падают вниз, на плечо, по пути застревая в волосах, в конечном итоге оставаясь на пластинах железной руки. Кровь теперь льется беспрерывно, от каждого толчка стекает новая струйка, нежная плоть внутри дырки легко двигается, обволакивая его член, обеспечивая идеальное давление. Его яйца шлепают по щеке и подбородку Агента, и это унижение только добавляет остроты. Держать Агента за подбородок неудобно, и парень толкается пальцами в слабый рот, отвращение быстро сменяется возбуждением, когда пальцы нащупывают тяжелый язык и тонут в слюне. Под конец ощущения затапливают, и он бурно кончает, вбившись максимально глубоко.

* * *

Когда боец заканчивает двигаться, левая сторона лица Агента покрыта кусками плоти, кровью и спермой. Тот больше не в состоянии сидеть неподвижно — начинает дергаться, его дыхание становится частым, сбивчивым. Изо рта течет слюна, булькает и пенится во рту так, что Агент прикусывает язык, захлебываясь. У него трепещут ноздри, а ногти царапают пол, трескаясь и ломаясь. На каком-то этапе, как оказалось, он успел обмочиться.

Его трясет до тех пор, пока он не падает на землю, ударившись головой о грязный пол коридора. Прогорклый запах мочи и свежего мяса становится ошеломительным. Одиноко мерцающая лампочка отражается в стеклянных невидящих глазах. Он лежит неподвижно.

Вокруг так спокойно и так тихо.

* * *

Годы спустя Баки возвращается домой. Поначалу он боится прикосновений, прячясь за несколькими слоями одежды и длинными волосами, но со временем все начинает налаживаться, и в конце концов он оказывается на диване в гостиной небольшого домика в Вашингтоне, закинув ноги на подлокотник, а Стив лениво перебирает его волосы.

И все идет прекрасно, пока пальцы Стива не натыкаются на клубок скрученных шрамов и деформированных, недоразвитых хрящей в том месте, где должно было быть ухо Баки. Пальцы медленно, словно сомневаясь, пробегают по странному образованию, больше похожему на паразитирующий гриб, чем на функционирующую часть человеческого тела. 

— Бак, не хочешь рассказать мне об этом? — спрашивает Стив своим грустным, вечно обеспокоенным голосом.

— Ничего нового, Стиви, — отвечает тот. — Просто ГИДРа трахнула меня в мозг.


End file.
